


It Figures

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Lunoct mentioned, M/M, Yuri!! on Ice insp., figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: “That’s Ignis, Ignis Scientia.” Prompto gawked at the tall, lithe figure currently gliding across the ice effortlessly.“Yeah, that’s Spects.” Noctis dismissively waved his hand. “He’s here to coach you.” He smirked with a soft shrug of his shoulders. “Imagine that.”Yuri on Ice inspired Final Fantasy XV Promnis Fic.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ffxv fandom, long time no see.   
> I hope you enjoy this fun lil slice of brain rot.   
> Beta'd for me by my dear Cas, thank you again~   
> I'm both new to figure skating in writing and practice, some of the music is not actually long enough for short or free skate programs, but they have the feeling I wanted. ^ ^
> 
> Chap 1 music:   
> Ashes by Endway

_ “Once more, let’s hear it for this year's gold medalist in the Men’s single skate, Ignis Scientia! Followed by second place Noctis Lucis Caelum, and third place Ravus Nox Fleuret.”  _

Prompto clapped as he watched the award ceremony from the sidelines. There was an ache in his stomach that nestled somewhere between longing and regret. His eyes fell to the tall, graceful man that proudly hoisted his fourth consecutive gold medal up for the cameras. He then watched Ignis as he draped his arm over Noctis’s shoulder. The ache turned to jealousy.

In his hand, Prompto’s phone vibrated, and he excused himself to the nearest restroom. “H-hey Aranea. I’m guessing you saw?” He slipped into one of the stalls and locked the door. 

“I did. Figured you’d need someone to hear ya out.” Aranea hummed. “So spill it, what went wrong?” 

Prompto took a breath and laughed, the sound dampened by his shaky sobs. “I just sucked is all.” 

“Listen. You clawed your ass into the Grand Prix this year. You don’t suck. You got stuck in your own head again,” Aranea growled. Soft sobs echoed and she sighed heavily. “You don’t suck, Kid.” 

“I… I gotta go ‘Nea.” Prompto hung up before she could counter and finally stopped trying to hold back his tears. 

He sat on the toilet and pulled his legs up to his chest. Prompto was nineteen years old and this was his first Altissia Grand Prix. His first time skating alongside his best friend and rink mate, Noctis, and the first time he had ever shared the ice with  _ him.  _ His idol and the skater he looked up to the most, Ignis Scientia. 

“I’m such an idiot.” Prompto whimpered. 

“And water is wet,” Noctis’s voice cut into Prompto’s pity party like a sword. “What are you doing man?” 

“Trying to see if I can flush myself down the toilet to save myself the embarrassment of going home in last place,” Prompto answered as he opened up his app for his plane ticket. There was no point in him staying to celebrate. Might as well head home before their coach, Cor. 

“Mmm, I don’t think that’ll work,” Noctis hummed. There was a soft thunk as he fell back against the stall door casually. “You know,” Noctis began, “you really shouldn’t be that hard on yourself. This was your first Grand Prix and it’s the biggest competition you’ve been in. Like, ever.” 

“Noct,” Prompto groaned, “please don’t.” 

“I’m just saying. Mine didn’t go all that great either, my first time.” 

“You took the bronze medal on your Senior debut. That’s still a lot better than dead last,” Promoto warned as he changed his flight to leave from Altissia to Insomnia within the next five hours. When he finally clicked the confirm button, he unlocked the stall and watched Noctis stumble in a bit. 

“Well, Cor was a lot harsher when it was just me here, okay?” Noctis shrugged. “All I’m trying to say is—“ 

“Please Noct, I don’t wanna talk about this. I’m going home and I’m gonna just sleep through the next two weeks,” Prompto explained as he cut Noctis off.

“Dude, what about the Gala? Sponsors are gonna be there and so’s Lunafreya, and Spect’s. You were really looking forward to it.” 

“You guys will just have to fill me in. Tell Iris and Cindy congrats for me.” Prompto nodded as he finally managed to slip past his best friend. 

As Prompto made it out to the lobby, he watched the chaos of reporters interviewing the winners from all disciplines at the Grand Prix.

Then his eyes fell on the two with the largest crowd. 

Ignis stood beside Lunafreya. Even off the ice, Ignis looked perfect. His smile was gorgeous and he could effortlessly amuse the press as he and Lunafreya were bombarded. Gods, his eyes were greener in person than in any video or poster. Their eyes met, and suddenly Ignis looked like he was dismissing himself from the interview and began to gracefully stride towards Prompto.

Shame clawed into Prompto’s throat and he turned away. Quickly Prompto slipped into the chaos of the lobby and made a break for it. 

No, he couldn’t face Ignis, not when he had just given the worst performance of his career. 

* * *

Noctis leaned on his crutch and sighed. Prompto was on the ice, heavily focused. Beside Noctis, Cor hummed. “He doesn’t skate the same,” Noctis pointed out. 

Cor didn’t make any acknowledgment of what Noctis said. He could see it clearly as well. It had been nearly four months since the Altissia Grand Prix. Prompto had drifted into something of a shell. 

“Hey Noct!” Iris called out as she jogged up. “How’s the leg?” 

“Fine, two more weeks of rest then I can be back on the ice.” Noctis explained as he lightly kicked his wrapped knee. “Just a flair up from old injuries, nothing to worry about.” 

“Lestallum wasn’t the same without you.” Gladio called out as he sauntered up. “Damn, he still looks stiff as hell.” 

Gladio leaned against the boards and watched Prompto, who took off for a Salchow, landing on the inside edge and stumbling sideways on to the ice. When he stood and saw the small crowd, Prompto visibly cussed and shyly waved to them. 

“Iris, Gladio, you’re here to schedule Iris’s rink time, correct?” Cor asked as he turned more towards them rather than his student. 

“Yeah, if you have the time.” Gladio nodded. Cor waved for them to follow him and soon it was just Noctis and Prompto. 

With everyone gone, Prompto returned to the boards. He leaned against the half wall and a Noctis offered Prompto his water bottle, watching the blond drink. 

“So are you gonna tell Cor you wanna retire?” Noctis asked, ready to relight the fire under his friend again. 

“I don’t wanna retire!” Prompto quickly defended. 

“Then skate like it. C’mon Prompto, you gotta let it go,” Noctis sighed as he watched Prompto wince. “Hey, remember Ignis’s free skate from two years ago, the one to—“

Prompto laughed and immediately cut in. “You  _ know,  _ I know his routine to Ashes.” 

“That’s right, I had to pick your jaw up off the floor after that bridge he did on the ice.” Noctis teased playfully as Prompto used his water bottle to hide the tinge of pink along Prompto’s freckles. 

“Just saying. Try doing his Ashes routine. That usually gets you outta your ruts and,” Noctis plucked the water bottle from Prompto’s hands, “you’re in a rut.” 

Promoto wanted to disagree, but nodded. It couldn’t hurt. Noctis already grabbed Prompto’s phone and unlocked it to change the music over. 

In all honesty it was probably pathetic, maybe even a little cringe worthy, if Prompto let his mind dwell on it. Imitating Ignis really did always help, it was grounding. As the music started slow and dark with a low rumble, Prompto moved as well. His arms started crossing over his chest before rising around his head. 

As the music swelled, Prompto sharply twisted. His left outside skate edge sprayed a beautiful haze of frost and Prompto skated backwards to the chorus singing for him to rise up. 

That first jump took his breath away when Ignis landed a quad Salchow for the first time. Prompto felt his breath rush out as he landed it. His heart skipped a beat, he’d never landed the quad before. When he attempted the routine before, he’d only done a triple. 

He could hear Iris cheer distantly. His mind was so focused on the step sequence that he hardly realized that the viewing party had returned. Prompto felt free again. Like the apprehensive chains he’d wrapped around himself since his Grand Prix failure rusted and snapped away. 

Prompto slid into the bridge, his back arched off the ice and he kicked back off, ending in time with the last note, clawing at the ice. 

Iris couldn’t contain her cheers. Gladio clapped proudly and laughed as Noctis set his phone down and gave Prompto a thumbs up. Cor even smirked and offered a small nod. 

* * *

Lunafreya held her hands under her jaw as she watched Ignis’s reaction. Noctis had sent her the video last night. Ignis seemed inthralled by the blond man as he performed the Ashes routine. 

Ravus of course sneered. “Is this poor mock up meant to be flattery?” 

Lunafreya shushed her elder brother and whispered a harsh warning that Ignis honestly couldn’t hear over the intense focus with which he watched Prompto. 

For a moment, Ignis thought back to the crushing moment of Prompto at the Grand Prix finals. How he looked at him with such awe and then vanished. The video ended and Ignis blinked for a moment before he passed the phone back to Lunafreya. “Well what did you think?” She asked him. 

Something became abundantly clear to Ignis, something that had clouded his mind for the past few months as the competition season crept ever closer. “I’m afraid I will need to apologize to the both of you.” Lunafreya tilted her head, almost coy. Ravus narrowed his gaze in an aggregated manner. “I think I’ll be taking this season off.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
